Find Me
by MorganW
Summary: What happens when Renee forces Bella to live in Jacksonville and she doesn't even get to say goodbye? She goes to college and learns to play piano and can sing. What happens when Edward finds her, but not by mistake? Please R&R! CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter One: Leaving

Find Me

A/N: Hey everyone! Okay I know that nobody likes these damn things so I'm going to make it short. I have not put this on my profile yet, but the story just popped in my head and now I just HAVE to write it!!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I am going to post. I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful work.**

Chapter One: Leaving 

I am Isabella Marie Swan. Yes, the same Isabella that is still deeply in love with Edward Cullen. When I was 18, my mother, Renee forced me to leave Forks without saying goodbye to anyone especially Edward. I graduated high school in Jacksonville and am now being forced to go to college. I have went back to Forks trying to look for Edward, but when I got to his house it was as empty as it was when he left me before. Now I'm the one who left him and that's probably what he thought too.

After I left Forks because my fucking mother practically kidnapped me, I went into the same zombie-like coma and I haven't been out of it ever since.

It has been a week since the day I graduated and the only thing that I have been good at was singing. I have been trying to avoid things to remind him of me, but they always seem to come back so I sing to get my feelings out. I am going to a college in Sodus, New York called Sodus University.

I have already got the apartment and all my stuff is already moved up there. I am now driving my new deep ocean blue Mustang to my apartment.

I have said good-bye to Charlie and Renee. My relationship with my mother hasn't been good ever since that day. I hate thinking about that day. It just makes the hole in my heart rip a little more each time. I turn on the new stereo in my car and I hear Debussy fill my car and it instantly reminds me more o Edward. I turnoff the stereo and try to hold back tears the rest of the way.

Hey, sorry that it's so short but I just wanted to explain the situation first before I get to all of the romance and happiness! WARNING!: there will be major fluff in later chapters! ExB always!


	2. Chapter Two: Why?

**A/N: WOW! This is going to be my 2nd chapter that I've written today!! I will write more as long as I get reviews. I don't care if they are flames or not. I just appreciate the time you put in to writing the review! ) Thanx!! **

Chapter Two: Why?

EPOV:

I still wonder why she left me. Did she finally realize the danger that I constantly put her through? Was it I? I made my family move and we are now in Alaska and I sit in my room everyday and try not to think about her. Nobody comes to see what I'm doing because they already know. Thinking of her.

I love Bella with all my heart and I wish that I could hold her in my arms again. I swear that if I ever find of her where a bouts then I will try and find her. At that moment I heard a loud ear splitting scream and it only hurt more because of my vampire senses.

Alice came in to me room so fast that the door flew off its hinges and almost smacked me in the head. "Alice? What the hell are you doing?!"

"Bella……" she barley whispered her name. Hearing her name made my heart drop. It felt as if someone just stabbed my heart with a butcher's knife and kept going.

"What?! What's happening? What did you see Alice?!" I was panicking now. I had to know if she is all right and to see if I have a chance to find her.

"She was in a college music room. She was crying and singing very beautifully while playing the piano. Oh, Edward she was so sad." Alice was sobbing now and I embraced her in a loose hug while she sobbed tearless tears on my shoulders.

Why would she be sad if she left? I have to find her now. I can't live without her. I love you, Isabella and I'm going to find you, even if it takes me till the end of time.

**A/N: (should I stop here? Naaa! Here is more of the chapt. Enjoy!!!)**

"Alice," I started as soon as she settled down, "do you know where…Bella is?" It hurt me so much to say her name and it just made the hole in my heart bigger. She shook her head yes and now anxiousness filled my body.

"Where is she, Alice? I have to find her!" I held Alice's shoulders and slightly shook them to get her to look at me.

"She's in Sodus, New York. Go find her, Edward we will be here for you." Then it hit me. What if she didn't want to see me? What if she would be too scared to be near me? Does se still love me? I don't care I have to find her. I would beg her to have me.

Right then Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were in my doorway. Alice quietly walked over to Jasper and Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist. Seeing them do that only makes me want Bella's touch even more.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Emmett asked.

"To find Bella." I stated simply trying not to make a big deal out of it. Rosalie just snickered at my statement. _Oh, great that _human_ is coming back._ I ignored the rest of her thoughts as well as everyone else's.

Esme stepped in and gave me a motherly hug and I couldn't help, but return the favor. "I am so proud of you, Edward. Go get your true love." Then she stepped back to Carlisle.

"Way to go!!!" Emmett started clapping, ignoring Rosalie's glares. Jasper clapped along with him and started whooping. "Thanks everyone for your support." They all just started nodding their heads, with the exception of Rosalie.

I grabbed a duffle bag and packed all items necessary. I gave everybody a goodbye and was running vampire speed to my Volvo. I drove to the airport going 150 mph the whole way there.

I'm coming for you, Bella.

A/N: Awwwwe!!! Yes, Edward loves Bella as much as Bella loves Edward. I would never break them up unless I know that they were going to get back together!  Please R&R!!!! Thanx!


	3. Chapter Three: Memories

A/N: HEY!!! Okay this is chapt. 3 and it is going to be short. Sorry!! But I just want to thank SkyCullen and I will put The Bunny on every chapt. Just for you!

('.') SUPPORT THE BUNNY!!!!!

('')('')

Chapter Three: Memories 

BPOV

I finally got to my apartment at 10 o'clock and went straight to bed. I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and shut it off. I got out of bed and took my human minute. I got my suitcase and shoved all my clothes in the dower. I went threw the messy dowers and ended up picking out a lacy, white, long sleeved shirt and a long, dark, blue jean skirt. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and a thin coat of lip-gloss.

I locked up the apartment, and was on my way to school. I went to the main office to get my schedule, and when I walked in there was a woman with orange frizzy hair reading a romance novel.

"Good morning. I'm Isabella Swan. May I have my schedule please?" I asked in the politest way I could make without my voice sounding full of sorrow.

"Hhhmmmm?" she signed as she looked up from her book, "Oh! Why of course dear!" she exclaimed as she went through a stack of papers on her desk. Finally pulling out a sheet of paper, she handed it to me. As I looked up from the paper I said thank you and headed to my car to get my books. I sat in my car for a few minutes trying to memorize the schedule:

First Period: Singing Lessons/Chorus 

**Second Period: Piano Lessons**

**Third Period: Lunch**

**Fourth Period: Free Period**

**Fifth Period: Poet Class**

I finally got it memorized and got out of my truck and made it to first period. My Chorus teacher name was Mr. Lawton. As I made my way into the classroom I could see many other students coming in also. As soon as everyone got seated class began.

"Hello everyone. The only rule I have for you in this class is to try your hardest. You don't need to be shy because we are all friends here. First of all…everyone is going to sing a song of their choice." He paused and went threw some papers on his desk, "First up is Miss Isabella Swan."

I sat there with my eyes widened in horror. Instantly everyone looked at me. I slowly got up as Mr. Lawton motioned for me to come up on stage. I paid all my attention on my feet as I went down the row.

"What would you like to sing, Isabella?"

"Um, I would prefer if everyone would call me Bella. I would like to sing Taking Over Me by Evanescence, I guess.

He nodded in approval and I slowly made my way to the stage. As I held the microphone the music started to play and I started to sing. At first my voice was shaky and nervous, but then as I go use to it I hit every note and sang with all my heart. This song reminded me of Edward and with every note that I sung I could remember us together, but knowing that I would probably never see him again and that he probably hates me all because of my mother.

Then as I started to sing the chorus and I realized that what I was singing was true. I would give up everything just to find him. And that I have to be with him. He truly is taking over me.

After realizing this I felt tears well up in my eyes so I closed them, but that just made them over flow. As soon as the song was over I opened my eyes and saw everyone starring at me in awe.

"Was I really that bad?" I questioned.

"No! You were extremely well! You Bella have some talent and we are going to put it to good use." He applauds and so did everyone else. I just blushed and focused on not falling flat n my face as I went back to my seat.

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I won't be able to post chapter four up today as I thought I would be able to all because I got over loaded with homework but I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than the others.

**Sorry!**

**Topaz Lover**


End file.
